


We Move in Our Own Way (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, luke hemmings imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and you (original character) are on a fluffy beach vacation together in between 5SOS's world tours. Luke finds a stash of pot in the kitchen and you and him decide to make some brownies with it. Eventually you wind up on the beach running around, in love with eachother and the passionate moments you're sharing. After coming down from the high, you discuss your future for the first time ever. Idk it's just super fluffy and adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Move in Our Own Way (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justgowiththeflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgowiththeflow/gifts).



> This was greatly inspired by the song "She Moves in her Own Way" by the Kooks, so here's a link to the video just in case. It's great background music for this one :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pquhYpGHrlw

“Hey babe, come here!” you heard Luke’s voice barreling from the living room downstairs. 

“Okay, one second!” you shouted down the hall, pulling yourself from bed and running down the stairs. You could hear Artic Monkeys muffled in the background while Luke sat up on the couch. 

“So, I kind of found something in the kitchen when I went to make dinner… I think the prior renters must have left it behind by accident.” He reached behind his back and pulled out a plastic baggie For a moment, you stared at him with a confused expression, though upon getting closer you realized exactly what he held in his lengthy fingers: pot.

For your birthday, Luke had surprised you with a weeklong trip to California in between his tour with One Direction and their own headline tour for the band. The house sat right along the beach in Malibu. With only two nights left, both of you were determined to make the best of your limited time together. You could already honestly say it had been the best vacation of your life. You had never been able to spend this much time together before alone. 

“Have I ever told you that I make some mean brownies, Luke?” you asked, raising your eye brow before a smirk slid across your face. You ran over to the couch and grabbed the bag of pot from his large hands and running into the kitchen. He quickly followed you, casually grabbing your waist from behind, whipping you around, and planting a massive but soft kiss on your lips, immediately getting red lipstick stained on his. 

You kissed him back, before turning on the oven and gathering all the materials to make the brownies. Luke ran over to the iPod dock that held his iPhone, messing around with it until the Kooks were playing. He quickly turned up the volume. When he turned around, your knees were planted on the counter as you stretched out trying to get to the sugar on the top shelf of the cabinet.

“Babe,” he laughed before reaching up and grabbing it for you without even having to stand on his toes. 

“Thanks,” you kissed his cheek. While you stirred all of the ingredients together to make the brownies Luke sat on the counter, legs crossed, humming along to the music in the background, “You’re being so helpful, babe,” you said sarcastically, sticking the brownies into the oven and turning on the counter.

“It’s what I do best! But really, I’m just trying to enjoy the view of you,” he swooned, jumping off the counter before grabbing your hands and pulling you into a dance as “She Moves in Her Way” came on. His hands quickly found yours as he spun you around. Both of you were singing along while the song played delicately in the background. Once the chorus arrived, he dipped you a few feet back, catching you rather off guard. 

“Did you smoke some of the stash already?” you asked, laughing at his abrupt giddiness.

“No, I’m just happy to be here with you,” he smiled, kissing you on the cheek. 

“Good answer,” you whispered into his ear. 

 

For the rest of the time until the brownies were baking, you danced around the kitchen as Luke through flour into your face and you splashed some of the melted butter onto his arms. Once you both agreed upon a cease fire, you ran upstairs to change into a bikini, assuming you and Luke would head out to the beach for the sunset. Sunset snacks and campfires had become a sort of tradition for this entire vacation, and you weren’t complaining, as the view was honestly breathtaking.  
Once you came back down, the brownies were sitting on the counter as Luke delicately cut them. After he was finished doing so, he handed you one and grabbed on for himself. You each counted to three before diving in and taking the first bite. The chocolate taste immediately melted in your mouth as the familiar orgasmic taste rolled down your throat. 

“Shit, you’re such a good baker, baby,” he pulled you in for a sloppy kiss. 

After a few more brownies, you each ran out to the beach and lit a fire to wait until the high fully swept over your bodies. The sun was now setting and music lightly played in the background from inside the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, your head felt the familiar buzz sweep through your body. Luke was clearly feeling it, as he looked over to you with hungry eyes. Within a few moments, he ran over to you, picking you up and throwing you over his broad shoulders. You didn’t even try to fight it, knowing the height difference between you alone would result in an automatic win for him. You couldn’t even see where you were going until suddenly he thrust you into the salty water, while laughing obnoxiously. 

You stood up once you regained balance and grabbed his ankles pulling him down into the water with you. Once you were both in the water, you jumped onto his back before yelling, “giddie up horsie!”, slapping his ass, and pointing towards the beach.  
He immediately followed your commands, grabbing onto your thighs tightly and running on the beach. For a few minutes he just ran around chasing a seagull he had found consuming a donut someone must have left on the sand. Once he grew tired, you jumped off his back and ran in another direction away from the house. You looked down the beach, noticing that the closest house appeared to be half a mile down the stretch, and its lights there appeared to be out. Before even thinking you turned around and yelled, “You might want to follow me!” before turning back around, pulling off your bikini top, and running down the beach. Immediately after pulling it off, you clutched your tits tightly, remembering how difficult it is to run without any kind of support. 

For a few seconds, Luke was behind, but eventually he caught up, jumping on you from behind, tackling you to the ground. 

“Shit, Luke, do you know how much it hurts to have your boobs hit the ground with that much pressure?” you moaned, rolling over to look up into his eyes. 

“Oh, god, babe are you okay? I’m sorry… I just… I just couldn’t let you get away,” he reached down and kissed your chest all over before pulling away as you pulled your top back on.

“Yeah, I’m okay don’t worry…” You dusted the sand off your chest and slipped a smile back onto your face to reassure Luke, “but why don’t we head back? I’m getting hungry…” he grabbed your hand and you walked back towards the house. The buzz was still occupying your head once you reached your house again. You ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels, carrying them out to share with Luke.  
When you came back out onto the sand, he was laying a blanket down on the ground right next to the crackling fire. He motioned for you to come down and lie next to him. You smiled, nodded, and laid down, pressing your head up against his neck after eating a few pretzels and passing the bag to him.

“Confession time,” he said closing his eyes and leaning his head back, “This has been one of the best days of my life. I wish we could do this more often.”  
You leaned your head back too, feeling his strong hands run through your hair as well. You closed your eyes, “This trip has been so amazing. I can’t imagine spending it with anyone else,” you whispered. 

“I know we don’t get to spend that much time together because I’m always gone, and if I’m not, you are… but I need you to know that you’re the most important person in my life,” he swooned, immediately causing a blush to sweep across your cheeks, “It’s actually kind of embarrassing and I can’t believe I’m telling you this… but whenever we’re on tour, all the guys go out like every night and get super wasted. They always invite me to come along, but I end up just staying in the flat and waiting for you to call. They are always having so much fun, but honestly if I don’t talk to you for a whole day, I can’t focus at all in the interviews or anything. All the fans think that I’m just quiet because I don’t always comment during interviews, but it’s usually because I honestly can’t focus when you’re on my mind.”

“You want to know something?” your voice fell to a hushed tone, “I’ve got a secret too, and it’s actually really embarrassing…” you sunk deeper onto his chest and took a deep breath before continuing, “Last month, my boss called to tell me that he was getting married in a few months. He told me that an invitation would be coming my way soon, and that he hoped I could come and then asked if he should put me down as bringing a guest, wondering if you would be in Sydney for the wedding. Before he could even respond, I just started sobbing. I don’t mean like one tear or a few tears, I mean actually sobbing. My assistant had to come in and hang up the phone, telling my boss I would call back later. I guess I just didn’t know what to tell him… I just get sick and tired of us not being able to do the things that normal couples take for granted. It’s not fair.”

His arm snaked around your shoulder as he kissed your temple and rubbed away a tear that had slipped from your eye, “Do you ever think about our future?” he whispered after a few minutes of silence.  
“All the time…” you breathed out. 

“Sometimes, when I’m really down I just think about us having a little house on the beach somewhere and a few little kids running around. We could own jet skis and a few kayaks, and whenever the world became too much to handle, we could just get away on the water…” 

“God, Luke that sounds like heaven. But, that seems so far away.”

“What do you think about marriage? Just like out of curiosity.” He asked with a sudden sharpness in his voice.

“I mean, it’s all I’ve ever really wanted. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t imagined your face while I walked down the aisle in a long, form fitting, lace wedding dress.” You couldn’t tell if it was the ocean whirring in the background, the mesmerizing night sky, the brownies, or maybe a combination of all three, but tonight had brought out a sudden honesty between you and Luke. You two had never had this emotional of a conversation about the future before. 

“You’re all I want in the world. The band, the music, the fans, the thrill of performing… those are all great things, but if I don’t have you at my side, those things just seem to not be worth as much. I really want to marry you one day, and you know what?” he said sitting up and running his hands nervously through his hair, “I’m going to promise you right here and right now that I am going to marry you.” He stuck out his hand. 

“You want me to shake your hand? Is this a business deal?” you asked giggling. Clearly, the brownies were to blame… you knew that now for sure. 

“Babe, I’m being serious and you’re ruining the moment.” He chuckled.  
You reached your hand out and shook it, before pulling him on top of you. 

 

“And I promise to be yours now and forever.” I kissed his nose before moving onto sucking on his neck. 

“Shit, you’re perfect.” He breathed out, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You’ve got to ask me first bud.” You laughed before laying back down and nestling into his side. You couldn’t help but ponder how perfectly you two fit together: like two pieces of a puzzle. Sure there were a few pieces of your puzzle missing: a stable life, a cute cottage somewhere, maybe even a few kids… but the puzzle had all the pieces it needed for the moment. The rest could be taken care of later and you couldn’t wait to see it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write fanfic that often so let me know if you liked it :) I love comments! Thanks for reading though; it means a lot!  
> Also shoutout to justgowiththeflow for giving me the idea because she is fabulous! Check her out :) (she writes the best Ziam I've ever read tbh)


End file.
